Bathroom Smut
by Atropa13
Summary: It's a hot summer day... and Iruka is going to the bathroom... And Ibiki take his chance to claim the scar nosed teacher. ONESHOT Anal,PWP,Yaoi


Just because I know that my lovely Dominic needs her Iruka-Uke-shots every now and then wink, wink

**Bathroom Smut… **

Iruka sighed as he filed another report. He was tired, he was really tired. He had been at his desk all afternoon without any break what so ever. And he was warm… no… he was hot. The summer warmth was really getting to him and he was almost ready to faint. He sighed again as he closed the archive and went to the men's bathroom. Perhaps he could splash some water over his head to cool down?

Yeah, that was a very good idea he decided. Some water could do him some good. He had still a few reports to go over before he could call it a day.

But what Iruka didn't know was that he had been watched all day. Heck, he had been watched over for the last week by a man that was intelligence impersonated.

Ibiki had fallen – and he had fallen hard for the tanned and petite Chuunin teacher. He was no longer just slightly interested. No… this went far beyond interested. Ibiki was obsessed with Iruka and he would stop at nothing to claim him as his own.

He only had to find the perfect opportunity. And now, this late afternoon it was presented to him. It was so easy that it was almost funny. Not that Ibiki laughed. No, he just waited and waited and once he was sure that he would be able to get the tanned teacher alone he grabbed that opportunity.

CLICK

The sound of the bathroom door being locked pulled Iruka from his small refuge which at the moment had been to bathe his face with cold water. He looked up and saw the big burly jounin lean back against the bathroom door.

"Morino-san?" Iruka questioned as he reached for a towel to dry off the water from his face.

"Umino-san," Ibiki replied curtly as he pushed away from the door.

"I'm finished here, it's so hot today that I just needed a bit of refreshment," Iruka said as he felt a bit nervous. The much larger jounin did strike fear in him.

Ibiki just smirked and just when Iruka was about to pass him he put his arm around the smaller man waist and hoisted him up against the wall.

"M-Morino-san?" Iruka gasped.

"You're not going anywhere until I've gotten what I came for today," Ibiki answered.

"W-what?"

"You've teased me enough Umino-san, and now I have come to collect."

Iruka blinked in confusion. He had no idea what Ibiki was talking about. Teasing? Collect?

"Morino-san… p-please let me go," he pleaded.

"No… just be quiet."

"M-Morino-san?"

Ibiki couldn't hold back. Those plump lips… he needed a taste. He really needed to taste them. So he grabbed hold of Iruka's shirt and pulled him close.

Iruka didn't know what to believe or do. Suddenly the head of interrogation was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. And more over… he was responding to those kisses. His arms went around that strong neck, clinging to the larger man.

"Umino, you have no idea how much you have tortured me…," mumbled Ibiki against his lips.

"Morino-san…" Iruka just answered.

"All this week.. from the moment I saw you remove that shirt when you felt too warm. This… this body of yours… it has tortured me. It has been screaming at me to claim it…"

Iruka just gasped as a pair of large hands grabbed his ass and hoisted him up on the bathroom table, spreading his legs wide as Ibiki pressed his hips between his knees.

"B-but…"

"Just keep quiet unless you're planning on moaning or screaming my name," Ibiki snarled as he began to work on Iruka's pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pulled them down, wanting them off as fast as possible. "Lift your hips, Umino."

Iruka didn't dare to go against this man. But strangely enough he was aroused at the thought. Although scarred and marred, Ibiki was not an ugly man. He had a charisma that made most people crawl in the dust by just looking at them and now he wanted Iruka.

Iruka raised his ass from the little bathroom table so Ibiki could pull off his pants.

Ibiki smirked when he saw Iruka's shaft pop out of the boxers. He was keen on this idea as well… well, at least his body was.

"So… you're want this too," Ibiki smiled right before he claimed Iruka's lips in a soul searing kiss. He wanted it all.

The soft whimper that came from the teacher as Ibiki put his hand around Iruka's throbbing erection was enough to send any man overboard.

Ibiki was for once glad of his height and the fact that the bathroom table was not to high, so a little dolphin sitting on the table made it the perfect angle for fucking.

A scarred hand cupped Iruka's chin right before fingers moved over Iruka's lips.

"Open up and suck, Umino," Ibiki ordered.

And Iruka opened his mouth and began to suck on the digits that were pushed into his mouth. The feeling itself was erotic and as he watched the much larger jounin he could feel his cock harden even more.

"So fucking hot you are…" Ibiki growled as he watched his fingers being sucked by the tanned teacher.

Iruka didn't say anything, he just continued to suck.

"That's enough," Ibiki said after a couple of minutes. "Now lean back and put your heels on the edge of the table."

Iruka did as he was told. This position caused his ass to slide forward towards the edge of the table, presenting Ibiki with a full view of his most intimate places.

"Fuck, no wonder you're splashing yourself with cold water," growled Ibiki. "You're fucking hot!"

And with that Ibiki spit onto the fingers that Iruka just had sucked on, making them even more wet and then he smeared their combined saliva against Iruka's back entrance. Gently pushing against Iruka's little puckered hole.

"It's going to be a very tight fit… but I've got good influence," Ibiki whispered as he leaned forward for another kiss.

"I-influence," Iruka panted as a finger breached his entrance and penetrated his body.

"Mmm, you see… I will make sure that you can't walk straight for days," Ibiki continued as his finger reached deep inside Iruka and found that little spot that sent Iruka gasping for air.

"And with my influence I will make sure that you're getting a paid leave from work." Ibiki just loved how the little teacher was trembling and writhering under his touch.

"L-leave from work?"

"Yeah… as I said… you will not be able to walk once I'm through with you and this…" A short jab against Iruka's prostate… "is just foreplay really…"

Iruka clinged to the burly man as his sweet spot was getting abused by that penetrating finger.

"Good, I can see that you don't dislike it," Ibiki said as he pulled out his finger, making Iruka whimper again at the loss.

Ibiki spit on his fingers once again.

And then, two fingers were pushed inside Iruka's already lightly abused hole. Moving, stretching, all at the same time as Ibiki gently moved a hand up Iruka's back until he was grabbing hold of that thick hair as he kissed Iruka silly.

"So needy," Ibiki mumbled between kisses as he stretched that tiny little passage that would accommodate his cock later on. There would be pain on Iruka's behalf he was sure of it, but the teacher was a ninja and he could most likely take it. Heck – he was a teacher for goodness sake!!

"Morino-san," Iruka gasped as the fourth finger entered his ass.

"What?" Ibiki asked.

"I… I want you… not fingers… you," Iruka mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Ibiki wanted to be certain.

"Yeah…." Iruka whispered as a finger brushed over his soft spot.

With a few quick flicks with his fingers Ibiki had freed his cock. The light gasp coming from the tanned man in front of him told Ibiki that he probably had made some impression on the teacher.

"Still sure?" Ibiki asked as his right hand began to pump his 8 inch long cock.

Iruka couldn't take his eyes off the thick organ. He just licked his lips and spread his legs a bit further.

Answer enough for ya?

And Ibiki was the man to answer the wanton teacher. Since lube was no where to be found he just had to make do with a few more spits into his hand to wet his cock.

"Be glad that I can make sure that you can get a vacation starting tomorrow," Ibiki groaned out as he pressed his cock head against Iruka's tight ass.

Iruka glared at the man as he took too much time.

"I'm not some damn porcelain figurine."

Ibiki just chuckled as he took hold of Iruka's hips and pushed his entire length into the teacher. A soft cry was answer enough.

"Just you remember Umino…. From this point on… you are mine…." Ibiki panted as he pulled out a bit and then pushed back inside into that tight heat. "Only mine…"

Iruka was swimming between pleasure and pain as Ibiki's thickness pumped into his body.

"Say… IT!!"

Iruka wasn't sure what he meant so he didn't answer at first.

"SAY IT!" Ibiki repeated as he jabbed against Iruka's prostate again.

"W-what?! Iruka cried as he clinged to the much larger man.

"Say that you're mine!!" Another jab and another cry of pleasure. "Just say you're mine…!!"

Iruka sobbed and tried to find that position that would make Ibiki fuck against that spot over and over again.

"Yours… I'm yours…" Iruka cried and bit down on Ibiki's shoulder as the burly jounin found a new hold on his hips and suddenly reached deeper into his trembling body.

"And don't you dare forget it… Iruka…," grunted Ibiki as he sheathed himself completely within Iruka's tight heat. Feeling the chuunin's inner walls constrict around him over and over in quick successions he knew that it was only a few seconds until….

Iruka choked on a scream that contained Ibiki's name. Pleased with it Ibiki thrust a few more times into Iruka before he felt himself go, filling the younger man with his release.

He held onto Ibiki as he felt that sticky hotness coat his inner walls. The feeling itself was beyond description. But it felt good.

Ibiki felt Iruka's muscles tremble and he wondered if he would have to carry the teacher out of the bathroom, out of the Hokage-building. Not that he would mind it… it would make things clear.

And that would be – Iruka was off limits.

THE END!!

This is now you go down on your knees and give me praise!


End file.
